


Fairy Tail One Shot Collection

by bestmeghanever



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestmeghanever/pseuds/bestmeghanever
Summary: Just like the title suggests this is a place for my Fairy Tail one shots. I have quite a few of them and decided to post some cute and funny friendship/romantic content on here. Enjoy! Main shipping is NaLu but you'll see several other couples pop up here and there. Some chapters are specifically romance, others might be completely random little comedic drabbles, and of course lots of fluffy friendship content between guild members because friendship is basically Fairy Tail's middle name.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Fairy Tail One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> The tables are turned when Lucy must now come to Natsu’s rescue when the fire dragon slayer runs out of magic energy while up against a mercenary guild.

Lucy dragged her heels as she made her way behind the guild’s bar area and took Mira’s usual spot. The beautiful takeover wizard was not present today. 

Lucy began to make herself a drink. Usually her poison was a strawberry milkshake but today she took a page out of Cana’s book and poured herself a pint of beer.

The guildhall was the quietest it had been for a long time. While you could usually count on Natsu and Gray starting a brawl, which always ended with the whole guild getting involved, today it was quite the opposite. There were only a few that stayed behind to help Lucy in the infirmary, but mostly everyone had gone to fight the mercenary guild that had been giving them trouble lately.

It seemed the opposing guild had a mysterious client that was adamant about destroying Fairy Tail and seemed to think the ‘Bloodshroud’ guild was up to the task.

Lucy had been helping evacuate townspeople earlier, and even got into a fight herself but they had multiple injuries amongst their friends and she volunteered to look after them, along with a handful of other Fairy Tail wizards. After patching up various injuries Lucy came down to the bar to take a moment for herself. Happy had accompanied her. He’d long since lost track of Natsu, as the fire dragon slayer had become bored with the lack of strong opponents to fight and took off in search of someone who was up to the challenge.

“Natsu really is at the top of his game today. What with taking out that other guy that dared to call himself a fire wizard while in his presence.” Happy giggled obnoxiously into his paws as Lucy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. “Wait, he took out the fire wizard they had? I got a look at that guy, he seemed pretty strong.”

“Aye, sir! He did! The guy had really weird fire, Natsu couldn’t even eat it, he said it tasted all gross.”

“…But how could he have done that? He took out those Vanish Brothers again that used to belong to the Southern Wolves Guild too.”

Happy shrugged his small shoulders and waved Lucy off by flapping his paw in her direction. “Those guys are small potatoes Lucy, they never win against Natsu.”

“Well…” she said uncertainly. “That’s true, but they levelled up a lot since the last time we encountered them so Natsu had a bit of a rough time beating them.”

“Well why didn’t you do something to help, Lucy?”

 _“Excuse me!? I was busy evacuating everyone, if you forgot! Maybe I should have just let everyone get burned to a crisp!?”_ Lucy yelled in Happy’s face.

“So loud…”

Lucy’s expression went back to contemplative in the blink of an eye. “He also took out one of their S Class wizards. The earth-make wizard. I almost thought Gray would be a better match considering how similar their magic is but Natsu managed to get the best of him too.”

“Aye, Natsu’s the greatest!” Happy cheered. “Why are we recapping things here, Lucy?”

Lucy’s eyes widened as she considered each opponent, Natsu’s magic energy stores, and the lack of fire he had consumed so far. “Happy? Where did you say Natsu went again?”

“He took off in the direction of their home base.”

“So he’s alone...and he’s almost completely out of magic energy.”

“But.. Natsu always comes through right? He’s resilient!”

Lucy bit her lip, “If he completely drains himself of power he won’t have the strength to conjure a flame, and his physical energy is probably in a similar state at this point.”

Happy’s mood changed in an instant, his eyes filled with tears and they began running down his face at an alarming rate. 

“Natsu..” he sniffled. “What if something bad happens Lucy? W-what if they do something horrible to him?”

Lucy chewed on her fingernail nervously, her brain going a million miles a minute. Yes, Natsu has always made the impossible possible but without any magic energy left at all he was as good as dead considering this was the illegal mercenary guild, Bloodshroud, they were facing. Nothing as powerful as Grimoire Heart or the Alvarez Empire of course but bad enough that they would take full advantage of Natsu’s weakened state and exploit it. 

What should she do? Someone had to go help him, but who was strong enough and wasn’t already in a fight of their own? 

Lucy’s face suddenly hardened. What the hell was she thinking? Sending someone else to save Natsu!? She had power of her own dammit! She could save Natsu herself. She had no doubt that if she were in his position, he’d burn down building after building in order to come to her rescue.  


She looked to the flying blue cat sharply. “Happy, I don’t want to hear a single complaint about my weight! Now, we’re going to save Natsu!”

Happy’s face lit up, “ _Really, Lucy!?_ ” Then he visibly deflated. “But Erza said we should stay here in case anyone comes back and needs help. And if we make her mad she’ll get all scary!” He curled into a little ball as though expecting the fairy queen to burst in and discipline him at any moment.

Lucy’s face remained stoic. “I’m more scared of losing Natsu than I am of facing Erza. So _let’s go._ ” She stared the cat down until he realized Lucy was being completely serious. His wings sprouted from his back and he grabbed Lucy by the back of her shirt, and they were off.

“I should correct myself,” Happy said as they took off. “Erza is scary but so are you Lucy! …Better work on that or you’ll be single forever.”

“ _Shut it, Cat!_ ” Could be heard echoing in the distance as they disappeared over the hills and toward their friend.

#### And Then...

Natsu could feel his power leaving him. He was almost completely drained of magic. And no amount of willpower was going to replenish him this time. Damn he needed to eat some fire in the worst way. He felt someone push his head into the ground with their boot. The pressure wasn’t too much but he was also almost completely disassociated from his body at this point. He couldn’t feel much of anything without magic energy to bridge his connection to the juncture.

“Hey look fellas, I think this little fairy is all tuckered out.” He could the chuckles of the other members of Bloodshroud all around him. “And he had such big talk earlier. Something about burning us to ashes?” He cackled loudly over his guild mates chuckles.

 _What could he do!?_ He must have some manner or strength left! Natsu wouldn’t, no, couldn’t let his friends down. He just had to move a little and get to his feet. He pushed his body with all his might and it still would not move. Natsu realized he was probably getting dangerously close to magic deficiency syndrome, especially if he kept pushing himself. 

“What should we do with this fairy, boys? How about slicing him up and sending the pieces to his guild mates? I bet they’d love that.”

“Nah,” another voice chimed in. “We’ll use him as leverage to get Fairy Tail to surrender. With them out of the picture we’ll have a much easier time with Makarov.” Natsu could feel someone lean down to his level, though a pair of worn brown boots were the only thing visible to him. Their voice became much clearer to Natsu, and he soon realized they were practically breathing down his neck. 

“Threatening the life of one of their own is the perfect way to get them to panic, I’m sure their master wouldn’t want one of his precious children to be tortured and gutted now would he?” 

A sharp pain erupted in his side as the wizard kicked Natsu in the ribs. He was flung through the air and rolled several times before landing on his back, the blue sky visible again. Although it seemed almost mocking at this point. Such nice weather in such a bad situation didn’t really match the atmosphere. 

“No reason we can’t rough him up, right Banobul?” Natsu recognized the voice as the wizard who wanted to chop him up into pieces from earlier. 

He gritted his teeth and struggled to turn his head slightly in order to glare daggers at the wizards threatening him. 

The wizard who was clearly in charge of this particular group, this ‘Banobul,’ let out a booming laugh. “Makin’ that face isn’t gonna do yah any good, if yah keep that up I might have to take Ribeye’s choppin’ yah up suggestion to heart.” 

His boot swiftly struck Natsu again this time hard enough to send him flying. He hit the dirt hard and rolled far enough to hit the wall. 

_“Understand!?_ You belong to us now! We’ll take everything your guild has and destroy all of you! Just wait till the boss- _UGGNHH!_ ”

Natsu forced his eyes open to see Banobul land hard on his face a few feet away from him, his forehead made a loud ‘ _CRACK!_ ’ as he hit the stone bricks covering the courtyard.

“What the-?” Banobul’s comrades looked just as confused as Natsu as they turned around. 

“Lu..cy..?” Natsu’s voice rasped as he strived to get the words out.

The blonde bombshell herself stood tall, in a seeming position of ease twirling her whip casually in her hands, her teeth chomping down on a wad of bubble gum. Decked out in her Taurus star dress Lucy’s face was a grim picture of rage, it almost reminded Natsu of Erza’s expression when she was in a particularly foul mood. 

Loke and Scorpio were already at her side looking ready for a fight. 

There was a brief moment where no one said anything due to the shock of Lucy’s sudden appearance, before one of the dark guild wizards yelled out, “What the hell are you doing here little fairy!? Don’t you know who we are!? We’ll waste you!”

Lucy’s fierce expression of anger did not waver. She took the time to chew her gum and blow a large bubble, as though she did not care about their ‘so called’ reputation as a mercenary guild. She blew it large enough to pop, then tilted her head up toward the threat facing her and said “Take ‘em down.”

##### (A/N Cue Fairy Tail theme song)

##### 

The bewildered expressions of the dark guild hardly formed before a rush of magic power hit them at full throttle with cries of, “Oh Regulus, lend me your strength, _REGULUS IMPACT!_ ” and, _“WIIIICKEEEEDD!_ ” Just before hitting their target. 

The impact the magic had on the courtyard caused the stones on the ground to crack under the pressure and the dirt to be flung into the air. It blinded all wizards in the area. Some tried in vain to shield their eyes but by this time sand twisters lifted at least half the members of their guild and whirled them around in the air. The members of Bloodshroud bounced off random objects before being thrown into the distance, far away from their guildhall. While the other half of the guild attempted to run from a huge lion made of the brightest light imaginable before it engulfed them in its toothy jaws. 

Screams pierced the air and the wizards of Bloodshroud were forced to scatter to better avoid Lucy’s magic. Natsu couldn’t see much from his position on the ground. Not besides dust and the occasional wizard scrambling to protect themselves. 

The one called Banobul suddenly rushed him and forcefully yanked Natsu to his feet. It seemed as though he had managed to get up, even after taking a Lucy-kick to the back. Natsu barely managed to get his footing as he was dragged from the ground, his body felt like it weighed ten times more than usual.

“Come on scum, we’re getting out of here before your little girlfriend brings the whole place down.”

His feet dragged as Banobul pulled him along roughly by the arm. Just as Natsu thought he might actually rip it from the socket, he heard something snap against the ground right in front of them, clearly intended to block the escape.

“I wouldn’t do that If I were you.”

Natsu succeeded in raising his head slightly. Lucy held her whip in front of her ready to attack. Now, she was not the taller mage between herself and Banobul but somehow Lucy’s stance made it look as though she was glaring down at him.

Banobul looked taken aback at first before he fixed his own glare at Lucy. He dropped Natsu’s arm. Seeing as that was the only thing supporting him Natsu’s legs buckled and he fell to his knees. 

“Look sweetheart, I don’t got time for your Fairy Tail bullshit right now so unless you want this to get ugly I suggest you get outta my way.”

Lucy cocked her head as though she had not heard him correctly, before she threw it back and laughed heartily. “You’re a fool if you think Fairy Tail will take this disrespect laying down. Also I’m not gonna let you touch him again, that’s my partner you have. So unless you want _me_ to kick _your_ ass I suggest you back down.” 

Natsu rarely heard Lucy sound as serious and menacing as she was now. Her voice had completely lost any hint of the ‘girlish carefree innocence’ it once had. He couldn’t even detect the 'fake mad’ voice she used the rest of the time.

Banobul did not take Lucy’s response well. “ _You little bitch!_ I’ll kill him then you!”

He reached for Natsu again and hardly got within range before Lucy cracked her whip, wrapped it around the arm reaching for Natsu’s throat and dragged the wizard all the way to her feet before he could get another word out. He landed in a heap, his face being dragged through the dirt for the second time that day. Lucy lifted one foot and placed it on Banebul’s head pushing it into the dirt even further. Lucy bent the knee that sat atop his head as though she was just resting her leg there for a moment.

She leaned even closer to the mercenary wizard and whispered to him in a scary-like Erza way, her glare matching the fairy queen’s to a great likeness, “Probably not the best thing you could have done.” 

With that she activated her fleuve d’étoiles and Banobul cried out in pain as it sent magic energy through the whip, forcing an electric current through his body. His veins seemed to pop out of his skin in an unnatural and most likely, highly painful, way and lit him up with magic energy as the current travelled through his entire body. She sent him a fierce Lucy-kick to finish her attack and Banobul rolled his way through the wreckage. 

Scorpio’s signature, “ _WIICKKEDD!_ ” Interrupted Lucy’s torment of the other wizard. “Yo, I’m all done here Lucy. You need anything else?”

“I’m good here, thanks Scorpio.” She closed his gate.

The celestial spirit disappeared back into the spirit world and Lucy took out another key. “Open gate of the golden bull, TAURUS!”

“MOOOOO! Hey there Miss Luuucy! Looking fine as always I see! What can I doooo for youuu?”

“See that piece of trash in the dirt over there?” She gestured to Banobul “Rough him up for me.”

“You got it Miss Luuuucy!”

Banebul’s eyes widened from his spot on the ground as he realized he was about to be clobbered into the sand by a cow at least three times his size, “You stupid fu-!”

Before he could finish Taurus was all over him, raising his axe in a powerful swing. “I wouldn’t say another word about my smokin’ hoOoot mistress you loOooser!”

Lucy turned away from the punishment she’d orchestrated and hurried over to Natsu.

Her face finally relaxed as she reached him. “I’m so glad I got here in time!” 

“L-Luce!” Natsu nearly fell over again trying to walk and Lucy held out her arms to him. 

“Put your arm around my shoulder, I’ll hold you up.” She looked around and then called out, “Happy! Get your blue furry butt out here, the situation is under control!”

 _“NATSUUUUUU!_ ”

A blue blur flew out of nowhere and crashed into Natsu’s chest. Crocodile tears were running down Happy’s cheeks. “I was so worried!”

“I’m gonna be okay little buddy.” He tried to smile for Happy. “I just… gotta… eat some… fire.” Natsu struggled to speak in whole sentences as he felt himself begin to slip away from his state of consciousness.

“No, Natsu.” Lucy shook her head at her boneheaded companion. “You need to see Wendy or Porlyusica and take some time to recover.” She lectured.

“ _Luucy._ ” Natsu whined to his partner. “I need to help. We’re so close to winning, I can feel it.” 

She fixed her glare on him now, “You’re no help if you have magic deficiency syndrome, Natsu! This could be serious!” 

Lucy took matters into her own hands and turned to their exceed companion. “Happy, take him to Porlyusica, I’ll catch up with you!” She ordered.

Happy’s eyes widened. “Leave you here? But how will you get back?”

Lucy shrugged as though it were obvious, “I’m a Fairy Tail Wizard, I’ll fight my way back to the guild if I have to.” She smiled a Lucy grin. “Come on, these guys are nothing compared to the strongest guild in all of Fiore! Now, get going!”

“ _Lu-Luce!_ ” Natsu struggled to get his words straight “I’m _not_ leaving you-!” he felt his feet leave the air as Happy plucked him from the ground by his shirt and took off into the sky. 

“Be careful, Lucy!” The small blue cat shouted back as they got higher and higher from the ground.

“Happy!? We can’t just leave her alone! They’re mercenary wizards!” He gestured wildly to the building that was getting further away by the second. He immediately regretted it as his muscles throbbed in pain.

“Aye! And she’s Lucy of Fairy Tail!” Happy retaliated. “Sorry Natsu, but she’s in way better shape than you right now. You won’t be able to help her fight and It’ll make it harder for her if she’s protecting you at the same time. I’ll head back here after I take you to get healed and see if she needs my help.” Happy reasoned.

Natsu sighed “I guess..” he hated being put on the sidelines. And he hated leaving Lucy alone.

“Besides, I think Lucy was determined to save you all by herself Natsu. She could have tried to find another one of our guild members to help but she came straight to you as soon as she realized you’d be super low on magic energy.”

Natsu’s lips curled into a soft smile. That was just like her. Lucy seemed so rational most of the time, but when It came to her partner? She’d do anything to save him. Not that he needed saving a lot, honestly she was usually the one in trouble, but when it came down to it Lucy was almost as impulsive as Natsu himself. Only when the situation called for it of course. Natsu knew he could trust Lucy to have his back no matter what.

Happy smiled creepily at his pink haired partners’ softened expression. “You _looooove_ each other!”

Natsu smiled at the cat’s signature phrase, but made no indications of denying the statement. Course he loved Luce. He just wasn’t quite ready to say that out loud, that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a bit of a long one, hope you don't mind. I just fancied seeing Lucy be the one to save Natsu this time. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
